Sometimes You Just Need Someone
by MasqueradeSpaceParty
Summary: Zoeya finds herself everyday daydreaming different fantasies for herself in her own abandoned hideaway. But sometimes human interaction would be nice, someone who was just as quirky or understood her quirkiness. And Rythian is the perfect candidate when he moves to town. My first yogfic and in the teencast AU!
1. Hidden Hideaways

There was an old shed hidden by the tangle of vines and shaded by the tall oaks of the forest. Wild mushrooms grew around the old gardening shed which was one of the reasons why Zoeya loved to hang around there. Though the main reason was because it was out of the way and she could be alone.

Zoeya loved the once green garden shed, now a dull paint chipped grey. She found it on one of her walks around a year ago, and came back every day since. It was a place she could relax and be alone for a little while. It wasn't that Zoeya was extremely lonely, in fact she plenty of people liked her enough! Zoeya was generally nice to everyone, and os everyone was generally nice back to her. She hung out out with Lomadia and Nanosounds sometimes, but in the truth, she liked the seclusion of the forest. Well that and one other thing. But that other thing is not as important at the moment.

Inside Zoeya sat on the old wooden stool with her composition notebook opened to a new page. Sometimes she drew, sometimes she wrote. It didn't matter what, as long as ink made it's way onto the page. She liked creating her own stories, ones she fantasized day after day. Some days she was pirate, other days a space cadet, often times she was a techno-mage in the midst of a war between mushrooms. These worlds offered a safe haven for her. A place to go to when she was sad or hurt.

The light was beginning to fade and Zoeya knew it was time to go home before her parents got worried. She left her notebook and pen on the middle shelf next to two other notebooks and an array of colored pencils. She turned off her camping lamp and put it on the table. The only light now came through the window above the table and through the open doorway. Reaching the door she took one more look inside before closing the door. '_I'll be back tomorrow'_ she told herself. She said goodbye to the stray mushrooms before running off back to her house.


	2. The New Boy in Town

Rythian gave a sigh of relief the second he entered his new bedroom. He dropped his battered suitcase onto the floor, and threw his backpack onto the bed. The room was bare and desolate.

He slowly walked about the room, figuring out where he would put all his belongings and how he would be organized. Making his way over to the window, he pulls back the curtains and surveys his surroundings before him. He could see out onto the street. There were other teens running about, getting into cars or riding around on bikes. His parents wished for him to make some new friends, but he decided he'd see them on Monday at his new school, so he'll just wait.

Rythian studied the street. A dark haired boy in a blue and white striped shirt was shouting something to a a much smaller, red haired boy. Both ran around to the back of a house, disappearing from sight. Two other boys were rough housing in the dirt, and a blonde boy was working on some sort of machine while a small, pretty girl stood nearby.

Rythian wondered if he'd be able to fit in with any of them. They all seemed to be in pairs, so would he be able to connect with them? _'Well, I guess I'll figure it out on Monday. Only time will tell.'_ He thought to himself before going over to one of the cardboard boxes. '_But for now, unpacking needs to be done.' _


	3. Introductions

Zoeya kicked at the dirt as she made her way to school. Mondays sucked, and she wished she were still sleeping. Arriving at the school, she looked around at the rest of the students mulling around in the front lobby. Zoeya quickly spotted Teep, Tee for short, in a dinosaur hoodie and green backpack. Weaving her way between the other teens, Zoeya joined up with him.

"Hey Tee!" She waved with a bright smile on her face. "How was your weekend?"  
Teep signed for her and she nodded in understanding. He then asked about hers. "Mine was mediocre. Did the usual stuff." She shrugged. Right then, the first period bell rang. "I'll see you in lunch Tee!" Zoeya yelled to him as she was shuffled along with the crowd to her first period class.

Zoeya was thankful for the bell to signal lunchtime. Her first few periods were nothing but lecturing and tests. And Sjin. Sjin was nothing but a bully. Sure, generally speaking everyone was nice to Zoeya because she was nice to everyone else, but there were still people who didn't like her. Some thought she was crazy for befriending mushrooms. Sjin was particularly antagonistic towards her about this. Today was not surprise when he snickered with his friends about the "crazy mushroom girl" and "her lonesome insane self."

"I'm not crazy," Zoeya mumbled to herself as she made her way to the cafeteria. "They listen, so I talk to them. I'm not crazy." Reaching the doors she stopped her mumbling and looked for her usual spot with Teep. When she saw him she noticed something, or rather _someone,_ else.

A dark haired boy clad in a plaid, lavender scarf, a dark purple tee, dark blue jeans, and combat boots, was sitting at her table with Teep. Both boys were laughing when she approached and didn't look up until she dropped her stuff, and slumped into a chair.

The dark haired newcomer looked up at her and then looked back to Teep. Zoeya cocked an eyebrow to Teep before mumbling a "hi." Upon closer look Zoeya noticed he a streak of lighter brown in his hair.

"Hello, I'm Rythian." The boy looked back at her to see her blushing profusely. She mumbled her name to which he responded with "Pleasure." She looked back at him and asked, "soooo, you're new here?" _'What a stupid question, of course he's new here!'_ Zoeya thought to herself.

"Yeah, just moved here a few days ago." He quickly added, "Teep and I have a few classes together to he invited me to sit with him and you. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is." It was okay, but that didn't mean Zoeya wasn't nervous. What if she scared him away? What if he thought she was crazy?

"What do you like to do for fun Zoeya?" He seemed genuinely curious so that made Zoeya feel a tad bit better. She relaxed a bit answering with "I like to draw sometimes."

"That's cool! I'd love to see your drawings sometime if that's cool with you." She blushed in response but gave a hearty "Yeah!"

This went on for awhile, and Zoeya started relaxing so as by the end of the lunch period she, Teep, and the new boy, Rythian, were laughing together. As the bell rang, Zoeya waved her goodbyes and left the cafeteria with a huge smile on her face.


	4. When it all Began

Rythian's first few weeks at school went relatively well. He made two new friends, Zoeya and Teep, having many morning classes with Teep, and having lunch and Chemistry with Zoeya. He was hitting it off really well with Zoeya, walking to and from school with her. They were seen together everywhere. They talked and talked, well mostly she talked, but that was okay with him. He loved hearing her ramblings.

One particular day in lunch though, Rythian witnessed the true forms of the student body. Teep and him were chatting away as usual, waiting for Zoeya when laughter erupted from near the doorways. Getting up Rythian noticed a certain red head on the floor with her books and papers spilled across the floor. A brown haired boy near her was not laughing but sneering at her as she gathered her books together. Rythian couldn't hear what he was saying but could tell he was mocking her.

Pushing his way through the crowd of students, Rythian clenched and unclenched his fists. Finally getting to the front he saw the boy who was tormenting Zoeya. He was an average sized boy in overalls.

"Aww, are you gonna go an tell your mushrooms on me?" He and a taller boy next to him in a blue space shirt laughed at her.

Rythian stepped forward. "Hey!" The two boys looked to Rythian with smirks on there faces. The boy in the overalls scoffed, "Aren't you the new kid?"

"Yeah, and I'd greatly appreciate if you left my friend alone." Rythian glared menacingly at the boys and did not back down when Overalls stepped close to Rythian, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Yeah, and who do you think you are telling me what to do?"

Rythian smacked his hand away and leaned in close. "I'm Rythian and if I see you hurt Zoeya again I'll make your life a living hell." Overalls wavered and then jerked his head at his friend behind him. "Come on Sips, let's go." As the boys walked away the crowd dispersed to their own lunch tables. Chatter of weekend plans replaced any remaining silent tension.

Rythian looked down but didn't see Zoeya. He did a complete 360, his eyes turning wide until he spotted the redhead with Teep at their usual spot in the back corner. Sighing with relief he went to the table.

"Hey Zoeya, are you okay?" He asked. She had her head resting on one hand was rolling a pencil back and forth on the table with her other hand. She shrugged in response. "Zoeya?" Rythian bent down to try to look at her face. Teep looked at Zoeya as well, pleading silently for her to look up.

Zoeya finally looked up offering a small smile. "Thanks Rythian. But you didn't have to get involved. Sjin's a butt. Now he's gonna target you."

"I don't care. Just as long as you're alright. I can handle Sjin. He's no big deal." Teep nodded in agreement. Rythian smiled back to her and truly meant what he said. He didn't want to see Zoeya hurt in any shape or form, and he'd do anything to make sure of that.

By the time the bell rang for them to leave lunch, Rythian and Teep got Zoeya back to her old self, laughing and smiling. Rythian and Zoeya waved to Teep and headed to Chemistry together.

As they got settled in to their seats, which were right next to each other, Zoeya turned to Rythian. "Hey, Ryth, are you doing anything after school today?"

"Today's Friday, so no. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, uh, I kinda want to show you something." Zoeya looked around her and then leaned in close, "But it's a secret so you can't tell anyone about, okay?"

Rythian chuckled before responding, "Sure, your secret is safe with me."

Zoeya broke out into a huge smile. "Thanks Rythian. I hope you'll like it just as much as I do."

For the rest of the period, and the rest of the school day, Zoeya could hardly contain herself. Both nervous and happy, Zoeya was going to show someone her secret place. And she hoped it wouldn't be a mistake doing so.


	5. Best Friends

The final bell rang and Zoeya gathered up her books. She was both nervous and excited to be showing Rythian her secret hideaway. She didn't know why exactly, but she knew she trusted him. This wasn't the same trust she felt for Teep though. Sure, she trusted Teep, heck he was the closest friend she had before Rythian. She talked to Nano and Lomadia as well sometimes staying after school to play video games, but Rythian wasn't the same.

Zoeya really trusted Rythian. She just knew he understood her. They were like one, never seen without the other when they could help it. He knew exactly how to make her laugh and didn't disregard her as "crazy" with all her stories. Rythian listened to her, and actually cared, and that was more than anything she could ask for. So yes, she was nervous, but she was also happy because this was her best friend. They clicked like a key in a lock.

Rythian was waiting by her locker after the bell rang. He leaned up against the lockers with his earbuds in. He ignored the student body as they passed discussing weekend plans. He peered over the sea of heads to find the red head. Rythian broke into a smile when he saw her coming towards him.

"Hey, ready?" He asked her when she squeezed past a group of students blocking her path.

"Yep, just got to get a book from my locker." Rythian took out his earbuds, stuffing them into his bag. Looking back up, Zoeya slammed her locker shut. "Ready, let's go!" Zoeya grabbed his wrist and broke out into a jog.

"Whoa, there!" Rythian cried out in a fit of laughter as they hurried out of the building. "You can let go, I can run on my own!" He yelled to her.

"Alright, but keep up, I don't wait for slow pokes." And with that, Zoeya ran off into an even faster sprint. Rythian chuckled to himself before catching up to her. He didn't run on the weekends for nothing.

The two didn't stop until they reached Zoeya's house. Zoeya put her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "Okay, we can leave our stuff in the house before I show you the place."

"Alright, thanks." Zoeya led Rythian into the house, throwing the door open wide.

"Welcome to my home!" Zoeya threw her stuff onto the living room floor and held her arms open wide at him. This was the first time Rythian was at Zoeya's house. There were family portraits hanging up, as well as school pictures of Zoeya on the mantle piece above the fireplace.

"Zoeya?" A female voice broke through to the living room.

"In the living room!" Zoeya looked over to Rythian, "Prepare to meet my mom. Zoeya took in Rythian's expression and reassured him, "Don't worry, she's nice."

He only nodded as Mrs. Proasheck entered the room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "How are you sweetie?" Her voice was honey sweet as she asked her daughter.

"I'm great! School was boring, you know, the usual," Zoeya responded.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your handsome friend here?" Both Zoeya and Rythian turned scarlet red.

"Mom, this is Rythian. Rythian, this is my mom," Zoeya gestured at both of them.

"Hello Mrs. Proasheck, pleasure to meet you." Rythian offered his hand but Mrs. Proasheck shooed it away.

"Oh please, no need to be so formal. It's nice to meet you Rythian." Her face crinkled into a smile that went to her eyes as well. "Well, do you two kids need anything?"

"Nope, we're good, just gonna go hangout in the back." And by back Zoeya meant her secret place.

"Okay, well you'll know where I'll be if you need anything. Have fun!" And with that, Mrs. Proasheck was off to do whatever she needed to do.

"Come on, let's go Rythian!" Zoeya tugged on Rythian's arm and lead him to the backyard. Holding the door open for him, she curtsied and said, "After you, my fine sir."

"Why thank you my lovely lady." Rythian bowed slightly and walked out. Shutting the door behind her Zoeya lead Rythian all the way to the back fence.

"Okay, here's where we enter the uncharted territory of, _the forest._" Zoeya wiggled her fingers and said forest in a spooky voice to add to the fun.

Rythian chuckled, "Okay, so where are we headed to in this _enchanted_ forest of yours?"

"A very special place. You'll just have to wait and see." Zoeya opened the gate and entered the forest first, holding it open for Rythian, and then closing it. "It's a little ways, but not a bad walk."

"Lead the way."

The air was warm as Summer started to move in. Wildflowers were sprouting across the well worn trail as Zoeya and Rythian neared the little garden shed.

"Well, here we are. My secret place." Zoeya gestured to the building. Rythian walked slowly up to it, pushing open the door. Zoeya slid past him and turned on the lamp inside to add more light inside.

Rythian took everything in. The composition books, pencils, crayons, and pens all littering the shelves. There was a small table and a wooden stool. Zoeya took a composition book and some pencils and was about to sit down before she realized her problem. "Oh, you can sit on the stool if you want, I can take the floor." Zoeya plopped down on the floor, leaning back against the wall.

"If you're going to sit on the floor, then so will I." Rythian sat next her, sitting crosslegged. "So, how did you find this place?" He asked as he looked around the shed once more.

"Well, I sorta stumbled upon it last summer. I cleaned it up a bit, and made it mine. I like to come here after school and draw and write," Zoeya told him.

"Can I see some of your drawings?"

Zoeya blushed and then nodded. Rythian scooted closer so he could get a better look at the notebook. Their shoulders were touching, but neither moved as Rythian peered over her shoulder. Opening to the first page there was a girl with long, red hair in a mushroom like kingdom. "I like creating characters in different worlds, it's fun." Zoeya turned the page and there was another girl, this time with short brown hair and a laser gun in space. Zoeya giggled, "besides the mushrooms, space is also fun to draw."

"These are really cool, Zoeya. Is there more?" Rythian looked at her when he asked.

"A lot more, be prepared, this might take awhile."

"That's fine with me. However long it needs to take." Rythian and Zoeya stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, flipping through the notebooks, looking at the drawings, and even reading some of her stories.

Laughing, talking, making new drawings. All until the sunlight started to fade and it was time to go home.


	6. Renovations

School had drawn to a close and summer vacation began. Zoeya and Rythian had become closer still, creating stories in their shed. Sometimes they would hang out with Teep and play video games or watch movies, especially on rainy days. But mostly, it was Zoeya and Rythian who found the time each day to see each other.

It was on a particularly warm and sunny day when Rythian and Zoeya decided it was high time to start on renovating the old shed. The paint was worn and pealing off, and some rotten wood that bugs began nesting inside.

"Ew. Rythian, we really need to replace some of these pieces." Zoeya commented after getting up close to check out what little critter was living there today. "Otherwise our home will be in ruins!" Zoeya had begun offhandedly calling the shack their 'home' as they spent so much time there. "We want to be able to stay in a place that won't collapse at any moment. Even Barry and the other mushrooms wish for us to fix this place up." That was another thing, the mushroom talking. It was one of the many quirks of Zoeya to talk to the local fungi, and Rythian absolutely adored that about her.

Rythian squatted next to her and peered into the hole. "Yeah, you're right. I have some extra wood we could use and I can borrow my Dad's toolbox."

"Great!" Zoeya beamed. "And I should have some paint in the basement. I'll get that, and you can go and get the wood. We'll do this today!" Zoeya shot up to her feet excitedly.

"We're gonna have to fixe the building first before we paint," Rythian pointed out, getting up to his feet as well. "And that might take a few days."

"Alrighty, let's not waste anytime then! We need a suitable place to hang out in after all! " Zoeya ran out before Rythian could even blink an eye. Chuckling to himself, Rythian ran out after her.

Within a few days, the duo replaced the older, decaying wood with new planks, and gave the shed a new paint job. It was now painted a fresh coat of black, as Zoeya had said when she saw Rythian's look at the color, "What? It's the only color we had extra of!" To which he had replied with, "Fair enough." Rythian also replaced the door and fixed up the leaky roof.

Now that that was all done, Rythian and Zoeya stood back and examined their work. The fresh paint glinted in the setting sun. "Well, I think we should call it a successful day, huh Zoeya?" The boy looked over at the redhead. She looked stunning with the setting sun lighting up her features perfectly to him. His heart skipped a beat just looking at her.

"Hmmmm." She mumbled. "I think it needs a few more things." And then with a snap of her fingers with an idea popping into her head. Tell you what, don't come back here until this time tomorrow." Rythian raised an eyebrow to this. "Just trust me on this, okay?" Zoeya pleaded with him.

With an exasperated sigh and a dramatic roll of his eyes, Rythian agreed, "Okay, I trust you."

With a smile like no other that made Rythian's heart melt, Zoeya excitedly yelled, "Great!"

"Come on, you, let's get some dinner and then relax." At that, both their stomachs rumbled.

"Sounds like a good plan." Zoeya smiled sheepishly and then linked her arm with Rythian's.

The next day around sunset, Rythian embarked through _the forest_ to check out what Zoeya had in store for him today. As he neared the shack, Zoeya just came through the door, jumping in surprise at seeing Rythian, and then smiling as she shut the door closed.

"Hey Zoeya, what do you have hiding in there that took you all day to do? Also what are you wearing?" Rythian asked, a grin spreading before him as he looked Zoeya up and down. She had on big oval sunglasses, and tons of bling jewelry.

"Hello, and welcome back to Zoeya's Dream Designs, I'm your host Zoeya! You know me, you love me, you adore me." Rythian started chuckling as Zoeya said all this and grabbed his hand to lead him to the door. "Before the commercial break you saw us give a lovely makeover to Blackrock." That's what Rythian and Zoeya decided to dub the new shack as they had discussed it over dinner last night.

"Well, let's go in an see the lovely makeover." Rythian was very curious to see what Zoeya had done with the place.

Opening the door, Zoeya stood to the side, one arm spread out, "Ta-da!"

"Whoa," Rythian breathed out. There was now a red rug on the floor, the table had two chairs and the stool. The window was finally washed so more light streamed through. Everything seemed to have gone through a clean scrubbing. Some more shelves were installed for the many notebooks and various art supplies. Candles were on the table with the lamp.

Rythian took a step into the shack and looked up to the walls. Hanging before him were different pictures Zoeya drew to the stories he helped write. His favorite was hanging just behind the table on the back wall. It was the one with the mage, the mushroom princess, and the dinosaur guard.

"So, do you like it?" Zoeya asked from the floor. Looking down, Rythian saw she also brought in an old blanket to lay on.

Sitting down next her, "It's amazing. Homely, comfortable." _Just like you. _Rythian blushed slightly at the thought.

"Me too, I think it's pretty swish. So what story shall we write tonight?" Zoeya asked, opening the notebook in her lap.

"Hmm." Rythian thought for a minute. "How about the mage and his apprentice?"

"Done and done." As she began to write a new scene, Rythian felt more comfortable. This was a nice home away from home. Just him and Zoeya, away from the rest of the world.


	7. Bully's Never Go On Vacation

_((AN: _Hi, author here, just a warning of fighting. Yeah spoiler I guess, but just saying if anyone doesn't want to read something like that. Have a nice day))

**_The world was crashing down. The walls were closing in. There was no space left to breathe…**_

It was just a normal, sunny afternoon, and Zoeya was headed to the local park. Teep was already there and Ryhtian was on his way. Zoeya skipped along the sidewalk, kicking stray pebbles and humming tunes as she went.

Teep saw her from atop a notable climbing tree, waving at her as she reached the edge of the lawn. "Hey Teep!" She yelled across to the other boy who clambered down from his treetop crow's nest. She started off in a jog to cover the distance between them faster. "How's it hanging, Tee?" She asked, finally reaching the boy.

He signed back "nothing, just waiting on you and Rythian." Sitting down underneath the tree, they talked about inane, teenage things before their conversation was cut short by two shadows and a squeal of laughter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the crazy mushroom girl and her little pet dinosaur." Zoeya gazed up, shielding her squinting eyes from the sun to see a smirking Sjin and his lackey Sips. Zoeya hadn't seen much of Sjin or Sips since the lunch incident. Sjin had been to wrapped up in a warring state with Lalna. She was glad she wasn't in the spotlight of Sjin's attention anymore, but still felt bad because Lalna was always nice to her to deserve Sjin's cruelty.

Zoeya frowned, guessing that the feud between Lalna and SJin had ended considering he was in her presence once again. "What do you want, Sjin?"

"What? I can't come say hi to my good friend, Zoeya?" Sjin asked in mock hurt.

"Teep and I both know you're not here to chat. If you would please leave us be, that's be great." Teep tensed beside her, watching as Sips and Sjin decided against leaving to instead plop down next the both of them.

"Aww, but we want to stay!" Sips chirped in.

"Yeah, besides, we want to wait for your boyfriend there, the doofus always wearing that purple scarf." Sjin smiled wide at Zoeya's embarrassment at "boyfriend."

"First off, he's not my boyfriend. And second off, the 'doofus' has a name, and it's Rythian." Zoeya glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever love bird," Sips laughed.

"I don't see how that brooding doofus can even hang out with a crazy like you. But I guess it takes one to know one." Sjin said in an almost sing-song voice at the end.

Teep made a sudden lurch at Sjin for the comment, but Sips was faster, putting him in a headlock before he could reach Sjin.

"HEY! LET HIM GO!" Zoeya tried to pry the boys apart but Sjin pushed her back, laughing like a maniac. "I'm not the psycho, you are!" Zoeya screamed at him as he loomed over everyone. Sjin grabbed a fistful of Zoeya's shirt, pulling her up so her feet weren't touching the ground. "Put. Me. Down!" Zoeya panicked, kicking out her legs hoping to hit him, anywhere, just to free herself.

Before she knew it she was on her butt. A scream was heard for a split second. "She said to put her down." Looking up, Zoeya saw Rythian finally joined the part, his fists clenched at his sides, eyes blazing with fury. Sjin was on the ground wiping blood from his nose.

"Well if it isn't the lonely brooder. Finally going our little _sjin_dig, eh?" Sjin smirked, getting to his feet. "What, are you here to save the crazy girlfriend and the pet dinosaur?" Sjin punched back, and Rythian's stumbled backwards. Teep was still wrestling Sips in the corner but was getting the upper hand at this point, paying no attention to the scene behind him. Zoeya gasped, horrified. Sjin turned to her, grabbing her wrist, "And what are you gonna do, little miss insanity?

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Rythian screamed, tackling the boy to the ground. "She may be crazy," Rythian panted between punches. "But she's my kind of crazy!"

"Please! Stop fighting!" Zoeya pleaded, but no one listened. She grabbed onto Rythian, wrapping her arms around his waist to try and pry him off the other boy who had blood smeared all over his face. In a split second Zoeya was on her back, holding her face in her hands. In Rythian's rage, he accidentally elbowed her sending her flat on the ground.

Tears welled up in Zoeya's eyes. She gathered herself up, and started running away from the fighting boys. Teep was the only one who looked up in time to see her silhouette disappear into the distance.

Throwing Sips off him, Teep ran to Rythian, successfully able to pick up the dark hair boy who was still flailing at the air.

"Come on Sjin, let's get out of here, these guys are psycho!" Sips dragged Sjin to his feet and both ran off. Setting Rythian down, Teep turned him to face him, shaking him at the shoulders to get Rythian out of his daze.

"_What are you doing? They left and Zoeya ran off."_ Teep signed at Rythian.

"Oh no. _Shit._" Rythian started to pace. "Did I…did I hit her?" Rythian couldn't meet his eye but knew right away his rage scared Zoeya. She never saw that side of him. The one on blind fury that hurt her, accidentally, but still hurt her none the less. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know she was even behind me, I, didn't, I just…" Teep put a hand on his shoulder, forcing Rythian to look at him. Once he did, Teep signed at him "_Go find her, and apologize, before it's too late._"

"What about you, do you need help fixing your wounds?" Rythian asked.

"_Nah, just a bloody nose, some bruises, and dirt stains. I'll live. Now hurry!_" Teep gave Rythian a shove in the general direction that Zoeya ran in.

_I'm a monster. She must think I'm a monster. _Rythian thought as he ran and ran, foot pounding on pavement. _Where could she have gone too?_ But there was only one place she could have gone to, making Rythian run faster and faster.

**_…because the person she trusted most showed a much darker side than she ever imagined. And it scared her to actually see someone so cool and collected come crashing down in on themselves and let out a monster.**_


	8. How to Make Things Better

Reaching the clearing with the shed, Rythian comes to a stop. He catches his breath before walking slowly toward the closed door. Stopping before it, he knocks. "Zoeya? You in there." He could hear muffled crying before a voice spoke.

"Go away."

"Zoeya…can I come in, please?" More sniffling. "I need to talk to you. I'm coming in." Rythian opened the creaking wooden door.

In the corner was Zoeya, curled into herself as Rythian came towards her. She looked up, tears streaming down her face as he stood before her. "Zoeya…" He sighed, rubbing along ht back of his neck. He sat down next to her. "Zoeya, I'm sorry." He searched in her eyes for anything but the sadness.

Sniffling, Zoeya spoke in a hoarse voice, "You scared me back there. What—what was that? Who was that?"

"I know. I just. I saw Sjin and I just," Rythian blew air out, lost for words. "I just couldn't stand him. I couldn't stand him doing that to you, or Teep. I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of him hurting you, what he was gonna do. I didn't like seeing you in pain. I didn't like seeing him inflict that sorta mental and physical pain he was inflicting on you." Rythian leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes, sighing audibly. "I couldn't stand seeing the person I…you…I couldn't stand seeing you be tormented like that.

"It was like I was someone else suddenly. Throwing punch after punch at Sjin." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I just, I don't know what came over me. I became a monster, a demon. Possessed by pure rage and fury, with only one thing thing in mind, stopping Sjin, doing whatever it took. I didn't think. I wasn't thinking. And then, I didn't know. I didn't know that I hurt you, or even scared you, at least not until Teep dragged me away. Forcing me back to this plane of reality.

"I'm sorry, Zoeya. I didn't meant to hurt or scare you the way I did. I understand if you could never forgive me, never want to be with me anymore, never be my friend again."

Zoeya wiped the tears from her face as she watched another tear roll down Rythian's cheek. His eyes still clamped shut, not bearing to look at her. Zoeya fought more tears, but couldn't, instead snaking her arms around the boy. She buried her head into his chest. "I forgive you." It was barely a whisper, barely audible. "Please don't go, don't leave me. I forgive you. I'm sorry I freaked out."

Rythian's eyes snapped open at the words. She shook as she cried into his chest. He wrapped her into a warm, tight embrace, buying hi face into her fiery, red hair. "I'll never let anything happen like this again. And I'll never let anyone ever hurt you, because I—I love you. I love you Zoeya Proasheck. I love you more than anything else in the world."

Her crying became small hiccups and he rubbed her back in soothing circles. Her voice broke in between hiccups and gasps for breath as she tried to calm down, "I love you too, Rythian. Never leave."

Kissing the top of her head, he said, "Never. Not in this life, and not in the next."

For the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening, the boy and the girl stayed like that. Curled up together as they sat in each other's comfortable silence in their hidden hideaway away from everyone else.


End file.
